Cave of Lost Love
by sarahyyy
Summary: “Then leave. If you love me, leave.” “Don’t. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to us.” Angsty and AU Dramione oneshot. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, it'll be called "Draco Malfoy and His Amazingly Immaculate Hair".

**A/N:** I've had enough of all the fluff that I wrote, so here's an angst-y piece.

**A/N 2:** Dedicated to **Dramione Forever** for the wonderful suggestion of the title for this fic!

* * *

Even in the shelter of the cave, Draco could feel rain droplets dripping on him. Lightning flashed illuminating the skies. He felt her whimper. "Don't worry. We'll be alright." 

And the saddest thing was that he wasn't even sure of it.

The rain hadn't stopped in two days and it didn't look as if it was going to stop anytime soon. A flash of lightning came, followed closely by a loud roar of thunder. His grip on her tightened instinctively.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft, not much louder than a whisper.

"Yes?" Looking down at her, he recoiled. She had grown so much thinner in the last few days. Her face was pale; her hair was in a mess; the twinkle that she always had in her eye couldn't be seen anymore... And yet, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Ever since she chose to leave with him, she had never had a good night's sleep. They had gone into hiding, the both of them. He had told her right from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy. She didn't care. He had sworn to her that he would protect her. He had failed. When Lucius had shot that spell at her, he wasn't in time to save her. They both knew that she wasn't going to make it through the week; they just chose not to talk about it.

"Draco, you have to leave." Her voice broke him out of his stupor.

"What? I'm not going to leave you here." He couldn't do that: he wouldn't.

"Draco, listen to me. They might be near us. Once Lucius gets you, he'll kill you. He'll... You have to go." Her eyes were silently pleading him, but he still couldn't do that. He had already got her into this mess and he wasn't going to leave her to die here.

"If I'm leaving, I'm taking you with me." Though his voice was firm, he knew that he was a quaking mess inside.

She laughed mirthlessly. "Draco, you and I both know that I wouldn't last long. Taking me with you-"

"It doesn't matter to me!" His voice raised a notch.

"-would be burdening you. You can't risk it." She went on as if he never said anything. She took a deep breath, "Draco, you _have_ to go on without me."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Draco," She said with a sigh. "I chose to come with you and I don't regret it. Even if I got hurt and will probably end up dying here, I don't regret it. I never will. But Draco, I don't want to regret not sending you off and making you stay here with me. If Lucius catches you, I will regret it. We both will. And..." Her voice broke and he looked away from him, breaking their eye contact. "I don't want your last memory of me being regret."

His heart clenched with sadness and he tipped her chin up, looking into her eyes, he said, "I will never regret being with you. Never, you heard me? How could I? I_ love _you."

"Then leave. If you love me, leave." Her gaze pierced through his.

"Don't. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to _us_."

She swallowed, "If you leave now, you'd have a good chance of getting out of here alive. If you stay here, he would... You would..." She trailed off weakly, tears trailing down her face.

They both knew what she was talking about. Lucius would take him back to Voldemort. He'd make him a death eater. It was that or death, but somehow Draco knew it would be a thousand times worse.

He pulled her fiercely to him and she broke down, her tears soaking his shirt. "Oh Draco, I love you so much. I... I...don't want to lose you."

He embraced her tightly. "You won't, you won't."

"Please Draco, you've got to go. I have a feeling they're near. Please, I beg you, just _go_."

"No, no, I can't." His emotions were whirling rapidly.

"Yes you can!" They heard footsteps just outside the cave. "Draco, I'm dying! You have to save yourself, if not for you then do it for me!"

The footsteps were growing louder and they could hear hushed voices. He looked at her.

"Go." He nodded, even though his heart was beating wildly, telling him not to. With one last kiss, he stood up slowly.

"I love you, Draco." She said one last time.

"I love you too, Hermione." And with that, he walked toward the other end of the cave, ignoring the tears that were trailing down his face.


End file.
